trick_ogre_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Trick 2
Trick 2 is the sequel to Trick.It was released on Youtube in 2018. The story follows the continuation to the first movie. Story:True Ogre signs a contract with the fairy godmother to travel back in time to resurrect his friends,Princess Trick,Robin Hood,and Bunny.After that,True Ogre and Princess Trick go on their Honeymoon.After,Robin Hood,Bunny,True Ogre,and Princess Trick wander around in the woods.The atmosphere changes as a monster appears.Robin Hood fights bravely to defend his friends,but becomes a casualty in the battle.True Ogre finishes the monster off,heartbroken from losing him again,Princess Trick decides she wants to visit her parents,so True Ogre tells Gingerbread to take care of the house.On the way to Enchanted Far Away,Bunny becomes annoying.When they arrive to the castle,King Mr.Q is shocked to see his daughter with green skin and married to a spooky monster,but Queen Mrs.Q is more accepting and friendly about it.After an awkward dinner,Princess Trick goes to her room,where she meets the fairy godmother.The fairy godmother,named Jenny,tells Princess Trick that if she marries Prince Handsome Prince,True Ogre and her dad will get along.Princess Trick agrees,leaving True Ogre heartbroken.The next day,True Ogre and Bunny are wandering in the enchanted forest when they meet Puss in Boots,After an adventure,they return to the castle,where they are having a ball and Princess Trick and Prince Handsome Prince are about to get married..When Princess Trick sees True Ogre,she changes her mind,punching Prince Handsome Prince,wishing to marry True Ogre again.Jenny is enraged and reminds her that True Ogre and King Mr.Q won't get along.But King Mr.Q warmed his heart up,deciding to get along with him,and turns into a frog.Jenny is furious and bursts into bubbles.Puss in Boots and Bunny sing as everyone has a dance party.In the epilogue,Bunny is sad until he sees the dragon with her babies. Voices:Wiseguy...True Ogre Princess...Princess Trick Ransom Note...Robin Hood/Waiter Vixen...Jenny Shouty...Bunny Belle...Queen Mrs.Q Jerkface...King Mr.Q Tophat...Puss in Boots Gingerbread...Shygirl Trivia: The opening is a parody of two anime openings,but the second one,the animator never watched. There are a few references to Puella Magi Madoka Magica.When True Ogre signed a contract to Jenny to become a magical ogre in exchange for a wish,that is like when a girl signs a contract with Kyubey to become a Magical Girl.When he traveled back in time to save his friends,he was clearly holding a soul gem.Also,the fight scene between Robin Hood and Monster Baby clearly copied the fight scene in episode 3 between Mami and Bebe/Charlotte.Robin Hood even had the same doomed fate as Mami. There is a scrapped scene where the characters sing karaoke. When True Ogre,Bunny,and Puss in Boots were wandering in the Moonlit Wilderness,it played the Moonlit Wilderness theme from Tekken 5.They were even dressed as Anna,Lee,and Xiaoyu.True Ogre shares the same name as True Ogre from Tekken 3. When Princess Trick says let's visit my parents,she slightly resembled Garnet from Steven Universe.True Ogre and Bunny slightly resembled Amethyst and Steven in turn. The waiter in the dinner scene looked like Robin Hood and even had the same voice.It is unknown whether Robin Hood survived or not. Queen Mrs.Q had 1 line when Prince Handsome Prince had 0. The end credits slightly resembles the season 3 Sailor Moon end credits,Tuxedo Mirage,but the song used was Every Time we Touch by Cascada. In the script,when Bunny and True Ogre wandered in the enchanted Forest,True Ogre was gonna say,"That's right,Bunny,Yadda Yadda Banana", but the animator forgot to. After True Ogre,Bunny,and Princess Trick left to see Enchanted Far Far Away,another ogre who resemble True Ogre appears in his house.The ogre is True Ogres' twin brother,Charles.He appears again as the antagonist of Trick the Final Fourth Movie.